A volta dos dourados Abalando o Santuário!
by CAVALEIROS DE OURO
Summary: Após a batalha contra Hades, o Santuário estava muito monótono sem os cavaleiros de ouro. Um dia Atena decide revive-los para "animar" aquele lugar mas isso foge de controle.
1. Default Chapter

**Capítulo I - Que saudade dos dourados!**

Após a batalha de Hades o Santuário estava vazio, pois nenhum cavaleiro de ouro havia retornado do mundo de Hades. Saori já estava sem ficando mais maluca do que já era.

**Saori: **Isso tudo é culpa de Hades. Se ele tivesse continuado quieto no mundo dele alguns dos meus cavaleiros de ouro ainda estariam vivos. Agora esse Santuário ta um saco, sem nada pra fazer. E o pior de tudo é que agora eu tenho que agüentar o Seiya resmungando o dia todo naquela cadeira de rodas. Um dia eu ainda vou empurrar ele daqui de cima do templo e ele só vai parar um pouco abaixo da casa de Áries.

Nisso Shun aparece no quarto.

**Shun: **Saori! Com quem você estava falando?

**Saori: **Shun seu fofoqueiro! Você estava escutando tudo por atrás da porta né?

**Shun: **Na verdade eu estava escutando pela janela. Quem estava atrás da porta era o Shiryu.

Nisso Shiryu abre a porta!

**Shiryu: **SHUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEU DESGRAÇADO!!!!!!! POR QUE VOCÊ FALOU??????????

**Saori: **Você também Shiryu?

**Shiryu: **Ta vendo Shun!! Agora eu também me dei mal!!

**Saori: **Mas eu posso saber qual é o motivo de vocês estarem me espionando?

**Shun: **É que depois da batalha de Hades o santuário ta muito chato. Sem os cavaleiros de ouro não tem nada pra fazer.

**Saori: **É verdade mas tem coisas melhores pra se fazer do que ficar espionando uma Deusa.

**Shun: **Na verdade nós estávamos esperando você encontrar o Seiya peladão lá no banheiro do seu quarto. Nós queríamos ver como ia ser né!

**Saori: **SEUS PERVERTIDOS!!!!!!!!!!! MAS COMO VOCÊS SABIAM QUE O SEIYA IRIA ESTAR LÁ?

**Shun: **Ele nos contou.

**Saori: **ELE O QUE??????????

**Shiryu: **Agora que você falou explica tudo direitinho!

**Shun: **Ta bom. Foi assim Saori:

FLASHBACK 

**Hyoga: **Esse santuário ta um saco sem os cavaleiros de ouro!

**Shiryu: **É mesmo e agora nós temos que agüentar a Saori sozinhos.

**Seiya: **Vocês querem mesmo que aconteça alguma coisa boa aqui?

**Hyoga: **Claro. O que você vai fazer?

**Seiya: **Eu vou entrar na suíte da Saori e vou ficar peladão no banheiro esperando por ela!

**Shiryu: **E daí? O que você vai fazer?

**Seiya: **Ora Shiryu! Você acha que ela vai resistir a mim quando entrar lá e olhar pra mim?

**Shiryu: **Não sei!

**Seiya: **Depois de ter sido perfurado pela espada de Hades ela ficou com pena de mim. Ai ela não vai resistir!

**Shun: **E quando você vai fazer isso?

**Seiya: **Hoje a noite mesmo!

**Shiryu: **Então ta bom mas nós queremos ver!

**Seiya: **Quando eu estiver indo pra suíte dela eu aviso vocês.

**Shun: **Certo.

FIM DO FLASHBACK 

**Saori: **Ah então foi isso!! Aquele aleijado do Seiya ta pensando que pode!!

A porta do banheiro se abre e Seiya sai com uma toalha jogada por cima da cadeira de rodas.

**Seiya: **ESCUTA AQUI SAORI!!! SE EU ESTOU ALEIJADO ISSO ACONTECEU POR SUA CAUSA!!! EU SABIA QUE DEVERIA TER DEIXADO HADES TE MATAR!!!

**Saori: **Me defendeu porque quis e se arrependeu tarde demais!!

**Seiya: **Os cavaleiros de ouro que são sortudos!!! Estão mortos só assim não precisam te aturar!!!

**Saori: **Então é assim!!! Você vai ver Seiya!!! E vocês dois também vão ver uma coisa!!

**Shun: **O que você vai fazer Saori?

**Saori: **Eu vou contar pro Ikki o que você fez Shun.

Shun começa a chorar.

**Shun: **Não Saori!! Por favor não conta pro Ikki senão ele pode ficar bravo comigo e ele pode sumir pra sempre!!!! E o que será de mim sem meu irmão????

**Saori: **É uma boa pergunta. – disse Saori – E você não vai sair limpo dessa Shiryu!!! Eu vou ligar pra Shunrey agora mesmo!!!!

**Shiryu: **Não é justo!!!!! Por que você vai ligar só pra Shunrey?

**Saori: **Porque o eu não sei onde o Ikki mora então não posso ligar e ele não tem telefone celular.

**Shiryu: **Eu não to falando do Ikki!! To falando da Eire!!

**Saori: **O que tem a Eire haver com isso??

Antes que Shiryu pudesse responder Hyoga salta de dentro do armário e segura no pescoço de Shiryu.

**Hyoga: **DESGRAÇADO!! DEPOIS FALA DO SHUN!!! VOCÊ É IGUALZINHO!!!

**Shiryu: **Calma Hyoga!! Você ta me machucando!!

**Hyoga: **É PRA MACHUCAR MESMO SEU DRAGÃO MALDITO!!

**Shun: **Solta ele Hyoga. – e puxou Hyoga pra longe de Shiryu.

**Hyoga: **E você Shun, por que foi entrar no quarto?

**Shun: **É que eu escutei a Saori falar alguma coisa como empurrar o Seiya pelas escadas das 12 casas ai entrei porque pensei que alguma coisa tivesse dado errado.

**Seiya: **O que você ouviu Shun???

**Shun: **Que a Saori ia...........

**Saori: **Shun!!!!!!!!!!! CALE A BOCA SEU ..........

No momento em que a Saori ia completar a palavra uma mão tapa a boca dela.

**Shun: **IKKI!!!!!!!!! Você veio me defender????

**Ikki: **Claro que não!!! É que eu estava escondido na casa de Leão quando eu ouvi essa doida gritando e ela já tava me enchendo o saco então eu vim aqui fazer ela ficar quieta!!

Saori se solta de Ikki e diz:

**Saori: **Que bom que você está Ikki! Vou te contar qual é o motivo dos meus gritos! – e olhou para Shun com um olhar de vingança.

**Ikki: **Diga logo Saori, eu quero voltar ao meu esconderijo e dormir um pouco.

**Saori: **Isso tudo é culpa do Shun!

**Ikki: **Do Shun?

**Saori: **É.

**Ikki: **O que foi que ele fez?

**Saori: **O Shun queria me ver na cama com o Seiya.

**Ikki: **Meu irmão nunca faria isso!

**Shun: **Obrigado Ikki! Eu sabia que você me defenderia!

**Ikki: **Meu irmão não estava querendo te ver!

**Saori: **Então o que ele queria?

**Ikki: **Ora Saori deixe de ser ingênua, parece que até que você não conviveu com o Shun.

**Saori: **O que você está querendo dizer com isso Ikki?

**Ikki: **Só mesmo você para acreditar que ele tava querendo te ver nua! Ele tava querendo ver o Seiya!!

Shiryu, Hyoga e Seiya começam a chorar de tanto rir.

**Shun: **Ikki!!! Eu não acredito!!! – Shun chorava como um bebê.

**Ikki: **Pare de chorar Shun! Nem parece homem!

**Hyoga: **Mas você mesmo acabou de dizer que ele não era!

**Ikki: **Eu não disse isso!!!

**Shun: **Disse sim!!! – Shun continuava a chorar.

**Ikki: **Me desculpe Shun!! Eu não quis dizer isso.

**Shun: **Tudo bem Ikki.

**Ikki: **Isso tudo é culpa dessa escandalosa da Saori.

**Saori: **ESCANDALOSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ikki: **Isso mesmo!! Venha Shun é melhor você vir comigo. Amanhã quando essa maluca estiver mais calma você volta.

**Shun: **Tudo bem Ikki.

E assim Ikki levou Shun para seu esconderijo.

**Shiryu: **É melhor nós irmos também Hyoga!

**Hyoga: **É sim. Vamos!!

Shiryu e Hyoga saíram correndo do quarto de Saori.

**Seiya: **Enfim sós!!

**Saori: **Você é um pervertido Seiya!!! Saia já daqui!!! Rápido!!!!

**Seiya: **Ta eu saio mas não vai ser rápido por causa da cadeira de rodas!

**Saori: **Eu te ajudo!! – e empurrou Seiya para fora do seu quarto e bateu a porta. – Aqueles pervertidos não prestam. É melhor eu tomar uma atitude rápido!! Já sei!!! Vou ressuscitar os cavaleiros de ouro!!

NO DIA SEGUINTE

Hyoga e Shiryu caminhando pelo santuário quando viram Shun subindo as escadas que ligavam a casa de Peixes à sala do grande mestre. Shun estava vestindo sua armadura!

**Shiryu: **Olha lá o Shun!!

**Hyoga: **Você não acha que ele ta andando um pouco estranho?

**Shiryu: **Ih é mesmo! Vamos lá perguntar pra ele se aconteceu alguma coisa.

Eles correram na direção de Shun que andava meio curvado e mancava.

**Hyoga: **SHUN!!!!!!!!!!

**Shun: **Ah, oi pessoal!

**Shiryu: **Shun aconteceu alguma coisa ontem Shun? Você a andando estranho!

**Shun: **Ah não foi nada Shiryu.

**Hyoga: **Vai Shun conta logo o que houve.

**Shun: **É que o Ikki me fez uma surpresa!

**Shiryu: **Que surpresa?

**Shun: **Foi assim. Eu estava atravessando a casa de Libra com Ikki quando ele começou a conversar comigo.

No caminho para a casa de Leão:

**Ikki: **Shun, eu queria conversar com você sobre uma coisa.

**Shun: **Claro Ikki, pode falar.

**Ikki: **Eu queria me desculpar por falar que você queria ver o Seiya pelado e não a Saori.

**Shun: **Ah Ikki, esquece isso.

**Ikki: **Mas eu pensei nisso a algum tempo atrás e eu quero acabar com essa sua fama de viadinho. Por isso eu preparei uma surpresa pra você, mas a surpresa só chega amanhã.

**Shun: **Que surpresa Ikki?

**Ikki: **Amanhã ela vai chegar e enquanto ela não chega você vai ficar no meu esconderijo na casa de Leão.

**Shun: **Estou muito curioso Ikki. A surpresa é uma coisa boa?

**Ikki: **Ah é sim. Muito boa. "Pelo menos pra mim e pros outros ela é muito boa mas você é outro caso."

**Shun: **Eu vou gostar da surpresa?

**Ikki: **Ah vai sim. "Eu espero que sim por que senão eu largo você de mão."

**Shun: **Então ta.

De volta a realidade:

**Shun: **Então nós chegamos na casa de Leão e lá estava ela.

**Hyoga: **Ela quem?

**Shun: **A surpresa.

Na casa de Leão.

**June: **SHUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shun: **June???

**Ikki: **June???? Eu pensei que você só ia chegar amanhã!!

**June: **Eu sei mas não agüentei de tanta vontade de ver o Shun!! – disse June se jogando pra cima do Shun.

**Shun: **Que saudades June!!!

**June: **Eu também Shun!!!

**Ikki: **Acho que vocês têm muito que conversar. Por que vocês não vão pro quarto do Aioria?? Ele ta morto mesmo nem vai ligar!!

**June: **Isso mesmo vamos Shun!!! – June puxa Shun e sai correndo.

**Ikki: **JUNE!!!!! Vem cá eu quero falar com você!

**June: **Fale Ikki.

**Ikki: **June muito cuidado com meu irmão!! Ele é sensível.

**June: **Claro Ikki!! Não se preocupe, vou cuidar muito bem dele.

**Ikki: **Eu espero.

**Shun: **O que vocês estão falando?

**Ikki: **Não é nada Shun. Agora vá pra lá rápido! Não quero mais ver sua cara aqui!!

**June: **Vamos Shun!! – e os dois foram para o quarto.

De volta a realidade:

**Shiryu: **Anda Shun conta logo o que aconteceu!!

**Shun: **Você ainda não percebeu o que aconteceu?

**Hyoga: **Nós imaginamos, mas conta logo!

**Shun: **Ta.

No quarto de Aioria:

**June: **Ai Shun eu senti tanto a sua falta!

**Shun: **Eu também June, mas onde você estava esse tempo todo?

**June: **Ah quem se importa? Vamos aproveitar esse tempo pra matar a saudade!

**Shun: **Claro June o que você q.........

Shun nem termina a frase quando June empurra Shun pra cima da cama de Aioria.

**Shun: **June o que é isso?

**June **Você vai ver!!! – June pula em cima de Shun.

**Shun: **Sai June!!! Ta me machucando!!!!!!

**June: **Não machuca tanto assim Shun!!

**Shun: **June para de sentar na minha barriga, eu não consigo respirar!!!!!

**June: **Vai dizer que você não está gostando?? – ao dizer isso june tira a parte de cima da roupa.

**Shun: **June!!!! O que você ta fazendo??? Você quer me matar??

**June: **Sim Shun eu quero te matar de prazer!!

**Shun: **O que???Você vai ter prazer em me matar???

**June: **Ah Shun, você não acha muito estranha a minha volta logo agora?

**Shun: **Por Atena!! Eu sabia que você não era a June!! Você é Hades!!! Você possuiu o corpo da June!!!!! E voltou pra se vingar de mim!!!!

**June: **Vamos Shun eu quero ver sua arma dura!!!!!

**Shun: **Você quer lutar comigo?? Quer que eu vista minha armadura!!

**June: **Vamos Shun!!!!!!! Rápido!!! Cadê sua arma dura??

**Shun: **Por Atena!! É a June tentando se comunicar comigo!! É ela que está mandando eu vestir a armadura!! Ela quer que eu lute com ela pra tirar Hades do corpo dela!!! Calma June, eu vou te salvar!!!!!!

Shun empurra June e levanta da cama.

**Shun: **ANDRÔMEDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A armadura de Andrômeda entra voando pelo quarto e para no corpo de Shun.

**June: **O que você está fazendo????

**Shun: **Foi você quem pediu Hades!!! Devolva o corpo da June!!!!!!

**June: **Hades????

**Shun: **CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!!!!!!!!!

**June: **AI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shun amarrou June com suas correntes.

**June: **Shun!!!!!! Você é um idiota mesmo!!!! Você vai ver Shun!!!!!!!!

June queima seu cosmo e as correntes voam pelo quarto.

**Shun: **Eu não acredito!!! Hades ficou mais forte!!!

**June: **Você vai ver seu #$!&!!!!!

June parte pra cima de Shun e espanca o coitadinho.

**Shun: **AI!!!AI!!!AI!!!!

**June: **Isso não é nada Shun!!!!!!! – e continuou espancando Shun.

**Shun: **Ai ta doendo!! IKKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikki entra correndo no quarto.

**Ikki: **Shun!!!!!!

**June: **Ikki, seu irmão não tem jeito!!!!

**Shun: **Ikki me ajude!! Essa não é a June!! AI!! Esse é Hades, ele tomou o corpo da June pra se vingar de nós!!!

**Ikki: **Hades??? Não é isso Shun!! Ai Shun você não entende nada!!!

Ikki corre e segura June.

**June: **ME SOLTA IKKI!!!!!!!!!! EU VOU MATAR O SHUN!!!!!!

**Shun: **ViusóIkki!!! Ele quer me matar!!!!!

**Ikki: **Sai já daqui Shun!!!! Corre!!!!!!! Que depois eu te conto o que aconteceu.

Shun sai correndo da casa de Leão.

**Shun: **É melhor eu avisar a Saori sobre isso, mas eu não estou em condições de subir todas essas casas. Eu vou me esconder na casa de Libra e amanhã eu conto pra eles.

De volta a realidade:

Shiryu e Hyoga rolavam no chão de tanto rir!!!

**Shun: **Ai hoje de manha o Ikki me contou tudo.

**Hyoga: **Só você mesmo Shun!!! – disse Hyoga que não conseguia parar de rir.

**Shiryu: **É melhor você descansar Shun. A June ta bem forte hein!!! – Shiryu e Hyoga foram correndo contar pro Seiya o que havia acontecido.

Enquanto isso no templo de Atena:

**Saori: **Eu não agüento mais!! Tenho reviver os cavaleiros de ouro!! Só assim esse santuário vai ficar animado!!

Enquanto Saori falava sozinha Shun entra no templo!

**Shun: **Olá Saori.

**Saori: **Shun?? O que aconteceu com você??

**Shun: **Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. Se você quiser mesmo saber é só você perguntar aos guardas do santuário que eles já devem saber. – disse Shun desanimado.

**Saori: **Ta bom depois eu pergunto, mas o que você veio fazer aqui?

**Shun: **Eu ouvi você falando sozinha e decidi ver o que estava acontecendo. Você sabe Saori que esse santuário ta um saco sem os cavaleiros de ouro então eu nunca tenho nada melhor pra fazer.

**Saori: **Pois é exatamente isso que eu estava falando Shun. E eu já me decidi. Vou ressuscitar os cavaleiros de ouro!

**Shun: **Que bom!!!!

**Saori: **Vou fazer isso agora mesmo!! Vou aumentar meu cosmo e falar com meu pai pra ela reviver meus cavaleiros.

**Shun: **Saori eu posso te pedir um favor?

**Saori: **poder você pode mas não sei se vou fazer, mas fala o que é?

**Shun: **Já que você vai reviver os cavaleiros de ouro, você pode reviver meu mestre?

**Saori: **Não Shun, não posso.

**Shun: **Mas por que?

**Saori: **Se eu reviver seu mestre o Hyoga vai querer que eu reviva o cavaleiro de cristal e a mãe dele, e o Ikki vai querer que eu reviva o mestre dele também só pra se vingar então é melhor não.

**Shun: **Ah Saori você é inventa uma desculpa, tipo: "A meu pai me mandou o cavaleiro errado, eu pedi pra ele reviver o Mú e ele entendeu Albiore."

**Saori: **Shun.

**Shun: **O que?

**Saori **NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shun: **Ah, mas você vai reviver o mestre do Shiryu!!

**Saori: **Mas o mestre do Shiryu é um cavaleiro de ouro.

**Shun: **Mas o meu tinha o poder de um cavaleiro de ouro!

**Saori: **SAI DAQUI AGORA SENÃO EU CHAMO HADES DE VOLTA!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shun: **NÃO!!!!!!!!!! HADES NÃO!!!!!!!!!! – e saiu correndo do templo.

**Saori: **Agora que ele já foi vou começar.

Saori queima seu cosmo até que alcança seu pai.

**Zeus: **O que foi minha filha?

**Atena: **Papai, quero te pedir um favor.

**Zeus: **Diga.

**Atena: **Eu quero que você reviva os meus cavaleiros de ouro e o Kanon irmão do Saga que estão ai no céu.

**Zeus: **Tudo bem minha filha ai vão eles!

Um portal azul se abre no teto do templo e dele saem os cavaleiros de ouro e Kanon.

**Zeus: **Ai estão eles e agora vê se me deixa em paz!

**Atena: **Espera!!!!!! – gritou Atena

**Zeus: **Que é coisa chata??

**Atena: **Ta faltando um.

**Zeus: **Ah ta. É que você falou dos que estão no céu mas esse ta ai.

Um portal vermelho se abre no chão do templo. Desse portal saem chamas.

**Atena: **Muito obrigada papai!!

**Zeus: **Anda logo!! Chama ele ai que eu quero fechar esse portal logo.

**Atena: **Ta. MÁSCARA DA MORTE!!!!!!!!!!

**Máscara da Morte: **Que é???

**Atena: **SOBE AGORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Máscara da Morte: **To indo! Ae galera to indo mas qualquer dia eu apareço aqui denovo!!! Tchau!!! – e subiu para o templo.

**Zeus: **Então tchau filha!!! – Zeus fecha o portal e vai embora.

Os cavaleiros de ouro se olham entre si com olhares suspeitos.

**Saori: **O que foi??

**Aioros: **Atena?? Por que você nos ressuscitou?

**Dhoko: **É outro Deus que quer dominar a Terra para fazer dela a sua nova morada?

**Saori: **Não, não!!

**Kanon: **Então foi por que?

**Saori: **É que esse santuário fica muito sem graça sem vocês aqui!

**Miro: **Ah sim, isso é verdade!

Nesse momento Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki entram no templo.

**Shiryu: **Saori!!!!! Que cosmo era esse??

**Saori: **Ora era o meu mesmo!

**Hyoga: **Nós pensamos que era outro Deus que estava tentando dominar a Terra para.......

**Saori: **Ta bom Hyoga eu já entendi!! Você pensou que fosse outro Deus tentando dominar a Terra para fazer dela sua nova morada né?

**Hyoga: **Como você adivinhou?

**Saori: **Já to cansada de ouvir isso!! Mas mesmo que fosse um Deus tentando me matar eu já estaria morta a essa altura. Vocês demoraram tanto!!

**Ikki: **Você já viu quantas escada separam a Casa de Áries do Templo de Atena?

**Mú: **O que vocês estavam fazendo na Casa de Áries???

**Cavaleiros de Bronze: **Mú!!!!

**Shiryu: **Mestre Dhoko!!!!!!

**Hyoga: **Mestre Kamus!!!

**Ikki: **Graças a Zeus esse santuário voltou a ser bem movimentado!!!!!!!!

**Saori: **Eu revivi os cavaleiros de ouro porque esse santuário não presta sem eles.

**Saga: **Muito obrigado Saori.

**Saori: **Bem agora eu quero que todos vocês vão para suas casa se acomodarem um pouco mais tarde eu chamo vocês!!

**Todos: **Ta!!

Eles já iam saindo do templo quando Saori falou:

**Saori: **Mas antes eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com Dhoko e Kamus. E Shiryu e Hyoga também tem que ficar. O resto pode ir.

**Todos: **Ih!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Aioria: **Nós vamos ficar pra ver o que esses dois aprontaram!

**Saori: **É melhor mesmo só assim vocês ajudam no castigo.

**Todos menos Shiryu e Hyoga: **OBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dhoko: **Mas o que eles fizeram?

**Saori: **Eles armaram uma conspiração contra mim!

Saga vira para Kanon e fala:

**Saga: **Já ouvi isso antes!

**Kanon: **Muito engraçado Saga!!

**Kamus: **Que tipo de conspiração?

**Saori: **Eles armaram um plano para me ver na cama com o Seiya!!

**Todos: **Oh!!!!!!!!!!

**Dhoko: **Eu não acredito que você tenha feito isso Shiryu!! – disse Dhoko puxando a orelha do Dragão.

**Kamus: **Estou muito decepcionado com você Hyoga!!

**Hyoga: **Me desculpe mestre!!!

**Saori: **Acredito que vocês darão um castigo a eles então podem ir.

Todos deixam o templo e do lado de fora:

**Dhoko: **Shiryu!!!!!!

**Shiryu: **O que foi mestre?

**Dhoko: **Vocês conseguiram ver os dois na cama?

**Shiryu: **Mestre!!!!!

**Dhoko: **O que foi?

**Shiryu: **Nada!

**Kamus: **Vocês conseguiram ou não??

**Hyoga: **Não, o Shun estragou tudo!!

**Mú: **Tinha que ser!!!!!

**Ikki: **Veja como você fala do meu irmão!!!!!

**Shaka: **Mas você sabe que ele pelo menos parece, você sabe Ikki.

**Ikki: **Ele não parece não!!

**Shiryu: **Já que você confia tanto no seu irmão por que você não conta a eles o que aconteceu com o Shun?

**Ikki: **Shiryu!!!!!!!!! Você vai ver uma coisa!!!!

**Aldebaran: **Parem de brigar!!

Nisso Kamus fala baixinho para Hyoga:

**Kamus: **O que aconteceu com o Shun?

**Hyoga: **Daqui a pouco eu conto, deixa o Ikki sair daqui!

**Kamus: **Ta.

**Afrodite: **Anda gente vamos para nossas casas!!!

**Mú:** Você ta animado assim por que sua casa é logo aqui embaixo, você não vai ter que descer até a primeira casa!

**Afrodite: **Ah Múzinho, se você quiser eu te faço companhia!!

**Mú: **Não muito obrigado Afrodite, mas pode ficar aqui mesmo!!

**Afrodite: **Ingrato!!!

**Mú: **"Bicha louca!"

Depois disso os cavaleiros começaram a descer as 12 casas.


	2. A primeira de muitas

**Capítulo II – A primeira de muitas**

Os cavaleiros de ouro começaram a descer as 12 casas. Ficou combinado que Hyoga ficaria na casa de Aquário com Kamus, Shiryu ficaria na casa de Libra, Kanon na casa de Gêmeos e Ikki tentava convencer Aioria a deixar ele ficar na casa de Leão. Eles já estavam na casa de Leão quando Aioria viu sua casa em total desordem, vários objetos quebrados no chão.

**Aioria: **O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI????????????????? É SÓ EU SAIR UM POUCO DE CASA QUE VIRA ESSA BAGUNÇA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Saga**: Nossa! Parece que a batalha contra Hades aconteceu aqui na casa de Leão.

**Aioria**: QUEM FOI?????

**Ikki**: Viu Aioria! Eu tomei conta da sua casa enquanto você estava morto, por que você num me deixa ficar aqui?

**Aioria**: Foi você que fez isso?

**Ikki**: Na verdade quem fez isso tudo foi a June. Eu ia arrumar tudo hoje mas você chegou cedo.

**Aioria**: O que a June veio fazer aqui?

Ikki: Ela veio ver o Shun. Depois eu te conto. Se eu arrumar tudo você deixa eu ficar? 

**Aioria:** ARRUMA ISSO RÁPIDO!!!!!!!!

**Ikki**: Ta eu arrumo. Se eu arrumar rapidinho o Shun pode ficar aqui também?

**Aioria**: Você ta achando que isso aqui é um puteiro? Primeiro você, agora o Shun! Claro que não!

**Ikki**: Deixa ai Aioria! Coitado dele. Ele é um bom companheiro de quarto, eu garanto.

**Mú**: Parece que pra June ele num foi.

**Todos menos Ikki**: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Ikki**: Muito engraçado Mú!

**Kanon**: Mas isso você tem que concordar Ikki. Olha o estado da casa.

**Aioria**: Eu vou pensar no seu caso, agora arruma essa casa toda!!!!! E rápido!!!!!!!

Enquanto Ikki arrumava a casa de Leão os outros continuaram a descer para suas casas. Depois de um tempo todos já estavam descansando em suas casas. Kanon e Saga estavam conversando sobre os cavaleiros de bronze.

**Kanon**: Aqueles cavaleiros são incompetentes! Num conseguem fazer uma merda direito.

**Saga**: Por isso esse Santuário num presta sem a gente.

**Kanon**: Até que a idéia foi boa, ver a Saori na cama com o Seiya. Mas isso é muito original. Nós poderíamos ter feito melhor.

**Saga**: Hum! Por que nós não ensinamos a eles como se faz uma merda? Podemos fazer muito melhor que isso.

**Kanon**: Claro que podemos! Nós podemos fazer alguma coisa com o Seiya. Ele é um folgado, to sabendo que ele ta numa cadeira de rodas e ele nem sabe que nós voltamos.

**Saga**: Tive uma ótima idéia Kanon. Mas vamos precisar da ajuda de dois outros cavaleiros.

Quando Saga disse que precisava de ajuda, Aioria entrou na casa de Gêmeos muito irritado.

**Aioria**: Num agüento mais!

**Saga**: Aioria! O que faz aqui?

**Kanon**: O Ikki acabou de arrumar sua casa?

**Aioria**: Acabou.

**Saga**: E você deixou o Shun ficar lá?

**Aioria**: Deixei, por isso num agüento mais! Ele ta chorando até agora porque a Saori num quis reviver o mestre dele e porque ela disse que ia chamar Hades pra pegar ele.

**Kanon e Saga**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Aioria**: Estão rindo porque ele num ta aqui.

**Kanon**: Bem, você chegou em boa hora. Eu e o Saga estamos armando uma coisa pra animar o Santuário.

**Saga**: E nós precisamos de ajuda.

**Aioria**: Se vocês fizerem alguma coisa com o Shun e o Ikki eu ajudo.

**Saga**: A gente pensa alguma coisa pra eles depois. Minha idéia é o seguinte.........

Saga conta todo o plano e os dois adoraram.

**Saga**: Agora só falta falar com o Mú. Vamos lá!

Quando eles chegaram na casa de Áries, já era noite e Mú estava vendo TV.

**Mú**: E ai gente! Se divertindo muito?

**Aioria**: Ainda não mas logo logo a diversão vai começar!

**Kanon**: Viemos recrutar você para uma missão.

**Mú**: Missão?!

**Saga**: Isso mesmo. Se quiser rir um pouco, nos ajude a executar nosso plano.

**Mú**: E que plano é esse?

**Saga**: É assim............

Saga contou todo o plano para Mú.

**Mú**: Hehe! Vamos lá!

**Aioria**: Que bom que aceitou. Vamos logo já está na hora. Todos já devem estar dormindo.

**Saga**: Ainda temos um longo caminho a percorrer.

**Kanon**: E não podemos fazer barulho senão os outros vão acordar.

**Mú**: Então vamos logo!

Os quatro começaram a subir as escadas rumo ao Templo de Atena. Passaram por Touro, Gêmeos, Câncer e quando estavam quase passando por Leão, Aioria parou.

**Aioria**: Ei! Eu disse que ajudaria se nós fizemos alguma coisa com Ikki e Shun!

**Kanon**: Depois a gente pensa nisso!

**Aioria**: Depois não! Agora!

**Mú**: Acho que eu sei o que podemos fazer com um deles. Aioria, escolha um deles.

**Aioria**: O Ikki é chato e mandão mas pelo menos arrumou a bagunça que fez. O Shun até agora só molhou o chão de tanto chorar. Eu escolho o Shun.

**Mú**: Tudo bem.

Mú foi até Shun e levantou seu corpo com seu poder de telecinese.

**Saga**: O que você vai fazer com ele?

**Mú**: Vocês vão ver. Vamos para o Templo, rápido.

Eles continuaram subindo as escadas. Mú fazia o corpo de Shun levitar e assim o carregava. Eles já haviam andado muito e quando chegaram à casa de Aquário tiveram uma surpresa.

**Aioria**: Psiu! Fiquem quietos. Acho que tem alguém acordado.

Eles ouviram uma voz baixa vindo de um quarto.

**Saga**: Parece o Hyoga.

**Kanon**: O Kamus deve estar acordado também. Eles devem estar conversando.

**Mú**: Ele parece estar gritando. E não escuto a voz do Kamus. Vou deixar o Shun aqui e vou lá ver. – Mú deixou Shun no chão e foi espionar. Logo foi seguido pelos outros três.

Eles chegaram onde Hyoga estava e viram que ele estava sonhando.

**Aioria**: Ele ta sonhando!

**Kanon**: Que cara estranho!

**Saga**: Vamos ouvir o que ele está falando!

Hyoga estava desesperado em seu sonho.

**Hyoga**: "Mamãe! Mamãe! Onde está você mamãe? Ah finalmente te encontrei"

**Aioria**: Pronto encontrou! Agora vai parar de gritar. Vamos embora antes que o Shun acorde.

Eles estavam indo embora quando Hyoga gritou novamente.

**Hyoga**: "Mamãe não faça isso! Esse não é o Urso da Coca-Cola! Não aceite a Coca-Cola mamãe! Ele é um farsante. Ele veio do Paraguai fugindo da polícia. A Coca-Cola dele é adulterada! É uma mistura de cocaína com cola! Mamãe não aceite! Me escute mamãe! MAMÃE NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Saga**: Já chega! Vamos embora!

Os quatro saíram correndo da casa de Aquário. Correram e chegaram ao templo de Atena.

**Kanon**: Até que enfim!

**Saga**: Vamos agir rápido.

**Mú**: Onde está o Seiya?

**Aioria**: Ikki me disse que ele está em um dos quartos do Templo.

**Saga**: Vamos entrar bem devagar, sem barulho.

Eles entraram no Templo e logo encontraram o quarto onde Seiya estava.

**Saga**: Mú, faça seu trabalho.

Mú levantou o corpo de Seiya como havia levantado o de Shun.

**Aioria**: Agora vamos!

**Mú**: Espere! Eu ainda não acabei. Falta o Shun.

**Saga**: Ah é mesmo. O que você vai fazer?

**Mú**: Sigam-me.

Mú foi andando até o quarto em que Saori estava dormindo. Ele entrou e deixou Shun ao lado de Saori.

**Mú**: Pronto! Agora falta o Seiya.

**Kanon**: Boa idéia Mú!

**Aioria**: Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Eles saíram do Templo o foram para a casa de Peixes.

**Kanon**: Acha que o Afrodite vai gostar do presente?

**Saga**: Mas é claro! Mú, pode deixar o Seiya ai.

Mú deixou Seiya bem ao lado de Afrodite.

**Aioria**: Vamos embora!

Eles voltaram para o pátio do Templo morrendo de rir.

**Saga**: Agora temos que avisar aos outros cavaleiros. Eles têm que ver o momento certo.

**Kanon**: A que horas a Saori costuma acordar?

**Aioria**: Como ela é preguiçosa, ela acorda lá pelas 9:00am.

**Saga**: E o Afrodite acorda bem cedo. Ele diz que pegar os primeiros raios de sol do dia faz bem à beleza.

**Mú**: Então vamos avisar aos outros. Podem deixar que eu vou.

**Kanon**: Eu vou com você Mú.

**Saga**: Mas não contem ao Ikki sobre o Shun!

**Mú**: Pode deixar.

Mú e Kanon desceram até chegar a casa de Aquário, onde Kanon parou por um instante.

**Mú**: O que você vai fazer?

**Kanon**: Espere aqui!

Ele foi até a cozinha da casa e voltou com uma garrafa de Coca-Cola na mão.

**Kanon**: Presentinho pro Hyoga! Vamos acordar ele por último.

**Mú**: Entendi! – e continuaram correndo até as escadas da casa de Libra, onde encontraram June.

**June**: Cavaleiros de Ouro? Vocês não estavam mortos?

**Mú**: Olá June! Atena nos deu uma nova vida.

**Kanon**: Nós fomos revividos com o propósito de trazer amor a este mundo!

**June**: Como é que é?

**Mú**: Como é que é?

**Kanon**: Isso mesmo! Viemos trazer amor a este mundo. Somos cupidos!

**June**: Cupidos?

**Kanon**: E você faz parte da nossa primeira missão. Eu sei sobre você e o Shun. – Mú entendeu onde Kanon queria chegar.

**Mú**: É June. É um amor complicado, mas nós falamos com o Shun.

**June**: Falaram?

**Kanon**: Falamos. Ele quer encontrar você no quarto da Saori, hoje mesmo lá pelas 7:00am.

**June**: É verdade? Muito obrigada cavaleiros! Eu vou ficar na porta do Templo desde cedo.

**Kanon**: Mas seja pontual. Entre no quarto dela 7:00. Senão pode dar alguma coisa errada.

**June**: Tudo bem, entendi! Muito obrigada, estou indo! – e June correu para o Templo.

**Mú**: Essa eu num perco por nada! Você tem uma mente bem criminosa mesmo!

**Kanon**: Tem que ser assim pra viver com o Saga, senão você se ferra. Agora vamos!

Eles correram até a casa de Touro onde acordaram Aldebaran. Depois foram subindo as escadas novamente acordando um por um. Quando chegaram na casa de Aquário acordaram Kamus primeiro e depois Hyoga. Quando Hyoga viu a garrafa de Coca-Cola, ele deu pulo da cama e começou a gritar "Mamãe"! Após o susto todos chegaram à casa de Peixes. Saga e Aioria já estavam esperando perto do quarto quando eles chegaram. O Sol já estava quase nascendo quando Afrodite começou a se mexer.

**Shura**: Ele vai acordar a qualquer momento.

**Miro**: Essa vai ser demais.

**Shaka**: Vou até abrir os olhos dessa vez!

**Aioros**: Controle-se ou vamos todos pelos ares!

**Shaka**: Calma, eu sei me controlar.

**Kamus**: Ele ta acordando!

Afrodite começou a se mexer e quando abriu os olhos viu Seiya do seu lado.

**Afrodite**: Será que já estamos no Natal e Papai Noel deixou meu presente? Isso sim é um presente. – ele deitou no peito de Seiya e acariciou seu rosto. – Oi Seiya, eu sabia que você iria me procurar um dia. Saiu da cadeira de rodas só pra me ver não é seu safadinho?!

Seiya abriu os olhos e quando viu que estava ao lado de Afrodite levou um susto e começou a gritar.

**Seiya**: Afrodite?! O que você ta fazendo aqui? Você morreu, e era pra ta no inferno!

**Afrodite**: Mas to vivinho e com você na minha cama do meu ladinho, eu me sinto do paraíso! – e abraçou Seiya que tentava levantar, mas não conseguia devido aos ferimentos da batalha contra Hades.

**Seiya**: Me solta Afrodite! E tira a mão da minha bunda! – Seiya se jogou no chão e foi rastejando para fora do quarto.

**Afrodite**: Que lindinho! Parece uma cobrinha fugindo assim.

**Seiya**: Você vai ver a cobrinha já já!

**Afrodite**: Você num reparou que é isso mesmo que eu quero?

**Seiya**: Maldito! Foi você que me trouxe até aqui num foi?

**Afrodite**: Eu?! Claro que não! Você que veio no meio da noite pra cá.

**Seiya**: Como eu poderia vir se agora eu tenho que andar de cadeira de rodas?

**Afrodite**: A vontade de me ver foi maior!

**Seiya**: Até parece! Eu vou embora!

**Afrodite**: Desse jeito, rastejando?

**Seiya**: Eu vivo me arrastando, to até acostumado. Eu rastejo desde que lutei na Guerra Galáctica e me arrastei em praticamente todas as lutas até contra os espetros de Hades.

**Afrodite**: Então vai! Eu não vou te ajudar! Por mim você ficava aqui pra sempre.

**Seiya**: Maldito!

Os outros cavaleiros de ouro estavam morrendo de rir do fato. Seiya saiu rastejando do quarto e viu todos os cavaleiros rindo da cara dele.

**Seiya**: Então foram vocês! Eu teria desconfiado se soubesse que estavam vivos outra vez!

Os cavaleiros não conseguiam parar de rir. Quando Kanon olhou no relógio e avisou a todos.

**Kanon**: Ae galera! Vamos correr pro Templo de Atena que tem mais!

**Aldebaran: **Mais? Com quem dessa vez?

**Saga**: Vocês vão ver. Vamos pra lá!

E eles correram para o Templo.


	3. Batalha no Templo de Atena

**Capítulo III – Batalha no Templo da Atena**

Os cavaleiros (exceto Seiya que foi pego por Afrodite quando tentava fugir) saíram da casa de Peixes e correram para o Templo de Atena para ver o que Saga e os outros haviam aprontado. Eles chegaram ao pátio do Templo quando Kanon falou:

**Kanon**: Que horas são?

**Kamus**: 6:50am.

**Mú**: Ta quase na hora!

**Saga**: Hora de que? A Saori só acorda lá pelas 9:00am.

**Kanon**: Espere e verá meu irmão.

**Saga**: O que você aprontou dessa vez?

**Kanon**: Já disse, espere e verá.

**Kamus**: Estou escutando alguma coisa dentro do Templo.

**Mú**: É agora! Preparem-se!

No momento em que Mú terminou de falar, Shun sai voando de dentro do Templo e cai na frente de todos.

**Ikki**: SHUN!!!

**Shun**: I......kk..........i! Ai! Ta doendo Ikki.

**Ikki**: O que fizeram com você Shun?

**Shiryu**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Apanhou novamente!

**Aldebaran**: Como pode apanhar tanto assim?

**Ikki**: Shun, me conte o que aconteceu.

**Shun**: Até agora.....ai.......eu num entendi...........ai...........o que aconteceu.

**Ikki**: Quem fez isso com você?

**Shun**: Foi a June............

**Ikki**: Aquela vag...........

**Shun**:.........e a Saori.

Todos os cavaleiros (menos Ikki e Shun) deitaram no chão e começaram a rir. Alguns começaram a chorar e nem tinham forças para falar alguma coisa.

**Ikki**: Não vejo graça nenhuma nisso. Meu irmão foi agredido e vocês ficam rindo!

**Aioros**: Ta mais pra estupro do que pra agressão. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Miro**: Apanhar pra June tudo bem, até entendemos, mas apanhar pra Saori. Só o Shun mesmo.

**Ikki**: Mas por que elas te estupraram, quer dizer, espancaram?

**Shun**: Eu to confuso, eu acordei com a Saori me dando..............

**Todos**: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

**Shun**:.........um tapa na cara.

**Todos**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

**Shun**: Ela tava me chamando de tarado, pervertido e outras coisas. Falou que eu tinha entrado no quarto dela no meio da noite só pra me aproveitar dela.

**Miro**: Que ingênua!

**Shura**: Parece que num conhece o Shun.

**Ikki**: Calem a boca!

**Dhoko: **Quem você pensa que é pra mandar a gente calar a boca assim, pombinho?

**Ikki**: POMBINHO É O #$%&!, é Fênix!

**Kamus: **Parece um pombinho, ou até mesmo um frango.

**Ikki**: Miseráveis.

**Aioros**: É uma família de aves. O Ikki é um frango e o Shun é uma garça.

**Todos**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Shun**: BUA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ELE ME CHAMOU DE GARÇA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ikki**: Não ligue pra eles Shun. Agora me conte por que você foi pro quarto da Saori no meio da noite.

**Shun**: Eu num fui pra lá Ikki. Eu me lembro que eu dormi na casa do Aioria................

**Todos menos Aioria, Ikki e Shun**: HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!

**Aioros**: Aioria, meu irmão! Eu esperava de qualquer um menos de você!

**Aldebaran**: Aioria garanhão!

**Aioria**: Vocês estão enganados. Ele ia dormir lá sim, mas junto com o Ikki. Eu ia ficar trancado no quarto.

**Shaka**: Vamos fingir que acreditamos.

**Ikki**: Continue Shun, você ia dormir na casa do Aioria e.......

**Shun**: Acordei no quarto da Saori.

**Ikki**: Você nem sentiu nada durante a noite?

**Mú**: Oh Ikki! Você acredita mesmo que seu irmão comeu a Saori?

**Kamus**: É, num aconteceu nada mesmo, o que ele poderia ter sentido?

**Ikki**: JÁ MANDEI VOCÊS FICAREM CALADOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shura**: Qual é Ikki! Resolveu ser natural e soltar a franga?

**Todos**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Ikki**: Vocês todos estão muito engraçadinhos.

**Shun**: IKKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Shun se agarra na perna de Ikki – ELAS ESTÃO VINDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saori e June saíram do Templo aos berros. Saori vinha com o cetro de Atena nas mãos para bater em June e June por sua vez estava com seu chicote. As duas estavam com as roupas um pouco rasgadas e com alguns sinais de briga. Uma ficou de frente para a outra se encarando e prontas para dar um golpe.

**June**: Você é uma vadia! Como se atreveu a dormir com o Shun? Ele é meu! Provavelmente foi você quem colocou aquela coisa absurda que eu era Hades, fez ele acreditar nisso! Foi você mesmo! Você joga sujo Saori!

**Saori**: Só pra começar, vadia é você! E não disse nada pra ele que você era Hades, isso é coisa da cabeça dele mesmo. E o que te leva a crer que eu queria alguma coisa com o Shun? Tanto cavaleiro mais bonito e mais homem que ele, por que eu escolheria logo ele?

**June**: Talvez porque ele é o mais bonito, o mais inteligente, o mais atraente.........

**Máscara da Morte**:.....o mais afeminado, o mais fraco, o mais chato, o mais babaca e por ai vai. Viu quantos motivos June!

**Kamus**: Na verdade acho que o Afrodite é mais afeminado, mas o resto ta tudo certo.

**Saori**: Concordo com o Máscara da Morte. Viu porque eu não o escolheria.

**June**: Você é uma praga Saori! – June avança para cima de Saori que tanta afasta-la com o cetro mas June consegue derruba-la. As duas começam uma batalha selvagem rolando no pátio do Templo. Já se via muito cabelo no chão e o rosto de June já estava todo arranhado (ela não estava de máscara). Saori também já estava bem machucada, sua roupa estava quase toda rasgada, por muito pouco June não arrancou a parte de cima do vestido. Os cavaleiros estavam assistindo e rindo daquilo tudo, até mesmo Ikki estava se divertindo.

**Todos**: BRIGA DE MULHER!!! BRIGA DE MULHER!!! BRIGA DE MULHER!!!

**Miro**: Façam suas apostas, cavaleiros! Eu aposto na June.

**Aldebaran**: Num sei não, acho que a Saori ganha!

**Mú**: Eu to torcendo pra elas rasgarem as roupas uma da outra.

**Dhoko**: Isso ai Mú! Eu também torço por isso!

**Shiryu**: MESTRE! VOCÊ FALANDO ISSO?!

**Dhoko**: Mas é claro! To a mais de 243 sem ver uma mulher nua, é chegada a hora de voltar a prática. Agora to com meu corpo verdadeiro, tenho que me exercitar.

**Shura**: Grande Dhoko! Assim que se fala!

**Kanon**: Ta valendo dinheiro né!

**Miro**: Claro, já tenho bastante na minha mão!

**Kanon**: Então eu aposto no Afrodite.

**Todos**: O QUE?

Ao ouvir os cavaleiros gritando "BRIGA DE MULHER", Afrodite sai correndo da casa de Peixes (no momento que ele subiu as escadas, Seiya estava na metade ainda) e chega ao Templo. Logo ele pula em cima das duas e começa a brigar também.

**Shaka**: Olha o Afrodite! Ele ta se dando bem.

**Aioria**: Ué! Eu achava que ele se dava bem pros homens e não para as mulheres.

**Shaka**: Ah, é verdade. Mas eu falei no sentido de levar vantagem.

**Todos**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

**Saga**: Você num explicou direito.

**Shaka**: Desculpe, mas vocês deviam ter entendido. Onde já se viu, Afrodite se dando bom pras mulheres!

Não demorou muito para Afrodite acabar com as duas. Elas estavam caídas no chão, exaustas de tanto brigar.

**Afrodite**: EU VENCI!!!!!!!!!! QUE MARAVILHA, EU SOU A MAIS PODEROSA DE TODAS!!!!!!!!!!!! – Afrodite começa a cantar a música do Queen, We are the Champions numa versão própria. – I am the champion, my friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am the champion! I am the champion, of the world!

**Kanon**: Miro! Passa a grana que eu ganhei!

**Aldebaran**: O maldito ganhou sozinho.

Afrodite pára de cantar e vê Shun no chão ainda agarrado na perna de Ikki.

**Afrodite**: Oh Shunzinho! Pelo visto você saiu da briga logo no início. Se tivesse agüentado um pouquinho mais eu viria te ajudar.

Todos os cavaleiros caem na gargalhada, menos Ikki e Shun é claro.

**Ikki**: MEU IRMÃO NUM TAVA NESSA BRIGA DE MULHER!! ISSO NÃO É LUGAR PRA ELE!

**Afrodite**: Então por que ele ta todo arrebentado?

**Ikki**: Não é da sua conta!

**Afrodite**: Seu grosso! Arrogante! Ta com inveja because I am the champion! – e solta um grito bem gay.

**Ikki**: Vamos embora Shun! Já ouvimos demais! – Ikki pega Shun no colo e o leva embora dali.

**Afrodite**: Invejoso ele! Mas e vocês? Gostaram da minha performance?

**Kanon**: Magnífico Afrodite! Rendeu-me um bom dinheiro!

**Afrodite**: Mercenário! Ganhando dinheiro as minhas custas!

**Kanon**: Eu não! Num sou dono de puteiro! Eu apenas apostei em você.

Saori e June ainda estavam no chão sem conseguirem falar nada.

**Aioros**: E agora? O que vamos fazer? As duas não tem mais condições de luta, sendo assim não vai mais ter briga. Agora eu num quero voltar a dormir.

**Aldebaran**: A gente pode ir jogar futebol lá no campo do Santuário.

**Aioros**: Tem campo aqui?

**Máscara da Morte**: Foi feito depois que você morreu.

**Aioros**: Nunca acontece nada quando eu to presente. Esperaram eu morrer, quer dizer, ser morto – ele olha para Shura e Saga – para fazer algo de bom nesse santuário.

**Kamus**: É a vida Aioros. Mas gostei da idéia.

**Aioria**: Então vamos jogar.

Os 14 cavaleiros deixaram e Templo e foram em direção ao campo de futebol.

CONTINUA..........

Olá pessoal! Finalmente terminei o 3º capítulo, espero que gostem! Eu gostaria de agradecer ao Renato (Aioria) que escreve a fic "A Guerra Divina" comigo, a Pandora-Amamiya, a Marin the Noir, a camilladarkgirl (Milla-Chan, adorei sua fic), a Leona-EBM, ao Leandro e principalmente a Talita Sagittarius que me deu forças para continuar a escrever essa fic (eu comecei a escrever depois de ler uma fic dela, ela me influenciou) e por estar me agüentando a mais de sete meses na internet. Muito obrigado a todos vocês e espero que continuem gostando da fic!


	4. É dia de jogo

**Capítulo IV – É dia de jogo**

O dia estava nascendo, tudo parecia calmo mesmo depois de toda aquela confusão. Os 15 cavaleiros desciam as 12 casas para jogar futebol num campo do Santuário.

**Aldebaran**: É um ótimo dia pra jogar, bem ensolarado mas não está quente e a essa hora estamos com mais energia.

**Saga**: Você está com mais energia! Você dormiu a noite toda, eu fiquei acordado...

**Shura**: Fazendo merda. – completou Shura.

**Kanon**: Exatamente. Essa madrugada foi boa.

**Mú**: Foi divertido.

**Kamus**: Lá está o campo do Santuário!

Os 15 cavaleiros haviam cegado ao tal campo. O campo não era dos melhores, afinal de contas ninguém morava no Santuário para jogar futebol, mas até que era grande, cheio de buracos, mas era grande.

**Dhoko**: Temos que tirar os times.

**Hyoga**: Que times?

**Kanon**: Montar dois times pra gente jogar, sua mula!

**Kamus**: Num chama meu pupilo assim!

**Miro**: Andem logo, eu quero jogar.

**Aioros**: Eu vou tirar o time com o Saga.

**Saga**: Isso é um desafio?

**Aioros**: Entenda como quiser. Vamos lá! Par ou ímpar?

**Saga**: Par. – os dois tiram par ou ímpar e Aioros vence.

**Máscara**: Aioros escolhe primeiro.

**Aioria**: Num sacaneia! Você sabe mesmo como funciona esse jogo! Você é mais inteligente do que eu pensava.

**Máscara**: Ah, então você pensa! Essa é nova pra mim.

**Aioria**: Maldito!

**Shaka**: Calem-se os dois! Escolha logo Aioros.

**Aioros**: Eu escolho.....

**Aioria**: Ah num precisava meu querido irmão! – Aioria já estava caminhando na direção de Aioros quando...

**Aioros**: .....Afrodite.

Aioria ficou paralisado, seu rosto estava pálido. Os outros riam e zombavam da cara dele. Máscara da Morte não perdeu a oportunidade.

**Máscara**: Se ferrou, leãozinho! Rejeitado até pelo irmão.

**Aioria**: Cala a boca, ou vou fazer caranguejo na panela essa noite.

**Miro**: Ih ficou puto.

**Saga**: É a minha vez. E como eu não sou traidor como o Aioros.

**Shura**: Que parada é essa de comer o Aioros?

**Saga**: Eu quis dizer igual ao Aioros.

**Shura**: Mas antes você disse que ia come-lo.

**Saga**: CALA A BOCA SHURA!

**Miro**: Parem de discutir e escolha logo Saga.

**Saga**: Resumindo. Eu escolho o Kanon.

**Shura**: Complicou tanto só pra dizer o óbvio.

**Saga**: Você que é burro e complicou tudo.

**Shaka**: Seja rápido Aioros.

**Aioros**: Eu quero o Mú.

**Miro**: Nossa, que declaração!

**Afrodite**: Só pra você ou aceita dividir?

**Aioros**: EU **ESCOLHO** O MÚ!

**Miro**: Ah sim. Pensei em outra coisa.

**Shaka**: A mente de vocês é muito suja.

**Saga**: Eu **ESCOLHO**.... – lançou um olhar ameaçador para Miro.

**Miro**: Eu entendi Saga.

**Saga**: ....Shura.

**Shura**: Esse sabe escolher.

**Aioros**: Eu escolho o Kamus.

**Aioria**: IRMÃO!!!! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME ESCOLHER???

**Máscara**: To dizendo. Você num presta Aioria.

**Aioria**: Você também não foi escolhido.

**Máscara**: E daí? Pelo menos num sou rejeitado.

**Shaka**: PAREM!!!!! FIQUEM CALADOS!!!! E VOCÊS DOIS!!!! – Shaka estava com muita raiva e olhava para Aioros e Saga – ESCOLHAM RÁPIDO!!!!!!! SEM INTERROMPER DESSA VEZ!!!

**Todos**: Sim Shaka.

**Saga**: Aldebaran.

**Aioros**: Shaka.

**Aioria**: O que?!

**Shaka**: CALADO!!!!!!!!!

**Aioria**: Desculpe!

**Saga**: Máscara da Morte.

**Máscara**: Viu leãozinho! Sou melhor do que você!

Aioria pensou em revidar a brincadeira de Máscara da Morte mas olhou para Shaka e viu que dessa vez ele não perdoaria.

**Aioros**: Aioria.

**Máscara**: Aioros, o piedoso.

**Shaka**: CHEGA!!!!!!!!! – Shaka acerta um golpe em Máscara que saia voando para dentro de uma das balizas do campo.

**Aioros**: 1 x 0!

**Kanon**: Há-há-há.

**Saga**: Miro.

**Aioros**: Dhoko. E pode ficar com os dois de bronze, Saga.

**Shiryu**: Ta se achando o máximo né Aioros!

**Hyoga**: Nosso time vai vencer!!!

**Saga**: Nosso?! Você quis dizer meu.

**Shaka**: Vai começar?

**Saga**: Já parei, já parei. Fica calmo.

Então ficou assim: Saga, Kanon, Aldebaran, Miro, Máscara da Morte, Shura, Hyoga e Shiryu contra Aioros, Mú, Afrodite, Aioria, Kamus, Shaka e Dhoko.

**Aioros**: Nosso time vai começar com a bola.

**Aldebaran**: Por que?

**Shaka**: PORQUE VAMOS!!!!!!!!! ESSE É O MOTIVO!!!!!!!

**Shura**: Deixa, Aldebaran.

**Máscara**: Leãozinho! Ta ferrado comigo.

**Aioria**: Vamos ver caranguejo.

**Kamus**: Vamos começar.

**Aioros**: Espera! Quero falar a estratégia pro meu time.

**Miro**: Só pra atrasar.

O time de Aioros se abraça formando um círculo.

**Aioros**: Galera, a estratégia é a seguinte. Pra começar, Afrodite.

**Afrodite**: Que?

**Aioros**: Tira a mão da minha bunda.

**Afrodite**: Ta. Continua.

**Aioros**: Cada um tem sua função. O plano é o seguinte... – Aioros contou o que cada cavaleiro, quer dizer, jogador deveria fazer. – Entenderam?

**Todos**: Sim!

**Aldebaran**: Estão prontos?

**Aioros**: Estamos. Vamos começar.

Shura chega perto de Saga e diz:

**Shura**: Você não acha estranho esse time do Aioros? O Mú só jogou futebol uma vez e ele é muito ruim, o Shaka nem lembro se ele jogou alguma vez, Dhoko num joga nada a mais de 200 anos e o Afrodite é o Afrodite.

**Saga**: O Aioros deve estar aprontando alguma. Vamos ficar de olho.

No time de Saga, Hyoga era o goleiro e no de Aioros, Aioria era o goleiro.

**Máscara**: Então o que dizem é verdade. O pior do time sempre vai pro gol.

**Hyoga**: Que história é essa de o pior vai pro gol?

**Aioria**: Quero ver fazer um gol aqui seu maldito. Você não é capaz.

**Máscara**: Vamos ver então!

Kamus e Aioros se preparam para dar início a partida. Os dois times se posicionam no campo e a bola rola. Aioros, Dhoko e Kamus partem para o ataque enquanto Mú ficava no centro do campo e Afrodite e Shaka ficavam na defesa. O primeiro ataque do time de Aioros falha pois Saga rouba. Saga e Kanon partem para o contra-ataque, Shura e Miro acompanham, Saga passa a bola para Miro que corre em direção ao gol mas havia um obstáculo no meio do caminho. Quando Miro estava passando por Shaka, Afrodite se joga e abraça Miro que cai.

**Miro**: FALTA!

**Máscara**: Falta de competência, isso sim. Como você não consegue passar pelo Afrodite?

**Saga**: Isso foi falta! Afrodite segurou o Miro.

**Mú**: Ah, que falta o que! Num foi nada.

**Aldebaran**: Isso é falta. Você deveria saber disso Afrodite.

**Afrodite**: Recebi ordens do capitão Aioros.

**Saga**: Ordens?!

**FLASHBACK**

**Aioros**: Afrodite, você ficará na defesa.

**Afrodite**: Ah, e o que eu tenho que fazer lá?

**Aioros**: É simples. Passou pelo Shaka, você agarra.

**Afrodite**: Hum, gostei desse estilo de jogo.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

O time de Aioros estava rindo da cara de Miro que ainda não conseguia se livrar de Afrodite.

**Kanon**: Então foi isso. Achei muito estranha essa escolha do Afrodite.

**Aioros**: Você deve pensar antes de escolher caro Kanon.

**Shura**: Você é um trapaceiro Aioros.

**Aioria**: Não vamos começar a chamar meu irmão de trapaceiro porque depois chamam de traidor ai já viu no que vai dar né.

**Máscara**: Fica quieto ai leãozinho.

Aioria já ia partir pra cima de Máscara da Morte mas os outros cavaleiros impediram.

**Miro**: Me larga Afrodite! Já marcaram falta, você pode me soltar.

**Afrodite**: Esperei tanto por esse momento e agora você quer se soltar. É uma pena.

Afrodite solta Miro que cobra a falta e faz um gol.

**Máscara**: Ah leãozinho frangueiro! 1 x 0!

**Saga**: Parece que seu plano não deu certo Aioros.

**Aioros**: O jogo está só começando.

Aioros sai a bola, passa para Mú que vai avançando até a grande área. Shura pára e tenta roubar a bola mas Mú passa para Kamus que passa para Dhoko e marca um golaço.

**Dhoko**: 1 x 1! É hora da reação!

**Máscara**: Foi sorte.

Saga recomeça o jogo e avança seguido de Kanon, Máscara e Aldebaran. Saga passa por Aioros e toca para Máscara que sai correndo desesperado em direção ao gol. Máscara estava quase dentro da grande área quando ele bate em alguma coisa invisível e cai no chão. A pancada foi tão forte que Máscara quebrou o nariz e perdeu 2 dentes. A bola estava nas mãos de Aioria.

**Máscara**: FALTA!

**Shaka**: Que falta? Você caiu sozinho.

**Máscara**: Eu bati em alguma coisa.

**Kanon**: Ta maluco? Num tem nada perto de você. Você caiu sozinho.

**Aioria**: Ele ficou com medo de me enfrentar.

**Máscara**: Medo de você é uma coisa que nunca tive e nunca vou ter.

**Shura**: Esse mané caiu sozinho. Continuem o jogo.

Máscara da Morte levanta resmungando e com o nariz ensangüentado. Aioros chega perto de Mú e diz baixinho.

**Aioros**: Bom trabalho Mú! Você usou a Parede de Cristal no momento certo, derrubou Máscara e ainda fez a bola passar pela Parede.

**Mú**: Foi fácil.

Aioria sai a bola para Afrodite que dá um chutão pra frente. Por sorte Mú usa seus poderes de telecinese e faz com que a bola caia nos pés de Kamus que avança e chuta de longe para marcar mais um gol.

**Kamus**: Mais um.

**Shiryu**: Hyoga, você é muito ruim. Num agarra nada.

**Hyoga**: Não fui eu quem escolheu ir pro gol, o Saga me colocou aqui. A culpa é dele.

**Saga**: Quem você ta pensando que é pra me culpar desse jeito?

**Hyoga**: Eu sou Hyoga de Cisne! – Hyoga faz sua "dancinha" e todos caem na gargalhada.

**Miro**: Grande coisa! Você é um cavaleiro de bronze. Num pode falar nada.

**Dhoko**: Vamos continuar essa droga de jogo. Agora me animei.

**Aldebaran**: O velho ta animadinho. Vamos continuar, eu não quero perder esse jogo.

Saga recomeça o jogo, avança pelo campo adversário, toca para Kanon, Kanon corre e toca para Shura que corre, corre, corre e não consegue parar, parece que está deslizando. Ele vai deslizando, sem conseguir parar, e derruba Saga.

**Miro**: Kamus! Não vale congelar o chão! É contra as regras!

**Shiryu**: Na verdade Miro, não existe nenhuma regra contra isso.

**Miro**: Você ficou quieto o jogo inteiro e agora abre a boca pra atrapalhar. Tinha que ser cavaleiro de bronze.

Miro corre e recupera a bola para seu time. Ele avançava livremente mas ele pára.

**Miro**: EU TO CEGO! TO CEGO! AI MEU ZEUS, EU TO CEGO!

**Shiryu**: Ah, isso já aconteceu comigo várias vezes, até perdi a conta de quantas vezes isso aconteceu. É só você se guiar pelos outros sentidos, se você se concentrar dá pra escutar os sons do amb.....

**Miro**: SHIRYU! CALA A BOCA E FAZ O GOL!!

Shiryu pára de falar e corre para pegar a bola. Ele se aproxima, ia chutar direto, ele prepara e chute e quando vai chutar, a bola rola para o lado e Shiryu cai igual a uma jaca. Nenhum cavaleiro resistiu e todos (menos Miro que estava cego, portanto não viu a cena) rolavam no chão de tanto rir. Shiryu parecia um pouco envergonhado mas logo começou a rir também.

**Miro**: O que houve? Eu ainda estou cego, por que estão todos rindo?

**Shaka**: Sua visão já vai voltar. O golpe que apliquei não foi muito forte, você que é fraco. Quando recuperar a visão peça para o Mú mover a bola antes do Shiryu chutar, assim você ficará sabendo porque estamos rindo.

**Aioros**: Meu time está de parabéns! Isso que é trabalho em equipe.

**Saga**: O jogo ainda não acabou Aioros.

: Acabou sim!

**Shura**: Quem disse isso?

No alto de uma pedra que estava perto do campo, havia uma sobra de pé. Essa sombra saltou sobre o campo e parou bem no centro.

**Seiya**: A festa acabou! Atena mandou chamar os 15 vagabundos.

**Mú**: Seiya! O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Aioria**: Você não estava paralisado da cintura pra baixo?

**Kamus**: Por que Atena mandou chamar?

**Kanon**: Que história é essa de vagabundos?

**Seiya**: Calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez. Um, to aqui porque a maluca mandou. Dois, eu estava sim mas a Saori me curou. Três, também num sei, só sei que ela mandou todo mundo encontra-la no templo. E quatro, palavras da própria, se tiverem que bater em alguém batam nela.

**Dhoko**: Então vamos indo! Nosso time venceu!!!!

**Saga**: Vai ter volta.

**Miro**: Vamos ver o que essa maluca quer.

Os 16 cavaleiros subiram, novamente, até o Templo de Atena. Ao chegarem lá eles encontraram Marin, Shina, June, Shun e Ikki.

**Aioria**: Marin! Você por aqui!

**Marin**: Essa fala é minha, você que não era pra estar aqui.

**Saori**: Reencontros pra depois. Tenho um comunicado.

**Aioros**: Diga Atena.

**Saori**: Eu consegui um presentinho para todos vocês, até mesmo para a June.

**Ikki**: E que presente é esse?

**Saori**: Como eu sou a Deusa Atena, eu consegui 22 ingressos para a cerimônia de abertura dos Jogos Olímpicos que será hoje à noite.

**Todos**: OBA!!!!!!!

**Saori**: Todos vocês devem estar prontos às 18:00h, essa é a hora de partida do ônibus que nos levará até o estádio. Não vou esperar nem um minuto a mais, entenderam?

**Todos**: SIM!

**Saori**: Então vão descansar, afinal de contas alguns de vocês passaram a noite em claro não é.

**Saga, Kanon, Mú e Aioria**: É!

**Saori**: Então vão embora daqui rápido!!

Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas deixam o templo e voltam para suas casas.

Olá galera! Fiquei afastado por um tempo por motivos que nem eu mesmo sei, mas voltei dessa vez pra ficar. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que me apoiaram e fizeram com que eu colocasse minha fic no ar novamente. Beijos pra Milla-Chan, Juli-Chan e outras mais. Se quiserem falar comigo aqui está meu MSN e meu ICQ. Obrigado galera.

MSN: 

ICQ: 310684770


	5. Saori no volante, perigo constante!

**Capítulo V – Saori no volante, perigo constante!**

Eram quase 1800h, todos estavam no local marcado, menos Saori.

**Máscara**: Cadê a praga?

**Kanon**: Encheu o saco pra ninguém se atrasar.

**Miro**: Vamos embora sem ela.

**Mú**: Não podemos.

**Miro**: Ela não confia na gente.

**Miro**: E daí?

**Shura**: Ela está com nossos ingressos.

**Miro**: Esse é um bom motivo.

**Aioria**: Olha ela ai!

Saori estava com seu tradicional vestido branco e trazia consigo o cetro de Atena.

**Saga**: Pra que você ta levando isso?

**Saori**: Pra bater no curioso. – Saori dá uma pancada na cabeça de Saga – Vamos embora, estamos atrasados.

**Ikki**: Se estamos atrasados a culpa é sua.

**Saori**: Não estou reclamando.

**Marin**: Só uma perguntinha.

**Saori**: Pergunte.

**Marin**: Quem vai dirigir esse ônibus?

**Saori**: Eu.

**Todos**: O que?!

**Saori**: Qual é o problema?

**Dhoko**: Você num tem idade pra dirigir nem um carro, imagina um ônibus!

**Saori**: Se o Hyoga pode, eu também posso.

**Kamus**: O Hyoga dirige?

**Hyoga**: Foi só uma vez e o Ikki tava comigo.

**Ikki**: Num vem jogar a culpa pra cima de mim não. A culpa é da Saori que emprestou o carro.

**Saori**: Você tirou o dia pra me culpar.

**Dhoko**: Shiryu, você não fez nenhuma besteira dessas?

**Shiryu**: Não.

**Dhoko**: Você é um banana. Nem parece que fui seu mestre.

**Shiryu**: Mas eu passei muito tempo cego.

**Mú**: Subir as escadas das 12 casas você conseguiu.

**Shiryu**: Eu fiquei cego até a casa de Câncer. Lá eu voltei a enxergar, depois que eu voltei daquele lugar cheio de pessoas mortas.

**Máscara**: Bons tempos! – Máscara da Morte fica olhando para o céu, relembrando aqueles tempos.

**Aldebaran**: Hei! Ta olhando pro lugar errado.

**Máscara**: Ah, é mesmo! – Máscara desvia seu olhar para o chão. – Aqueles caras eram demais! – ele abre um leve sorriso, que não estava completo, pois faltavam os dentes que ele perdeu ao bater na Parede de Cristal do Mú no jogo de futebol.

**Shun**: Mesmo assim você num tava enxergando bem. Você me chamou de Shunrey.

**Dhoko**: Nossa Shiryu! Como você pode confundir o Shun com a Shunrey? Eles tem uma grande diferença.

**Ikki**: Eu também acho.

**Dhoko**: A Shunrey é muito mais masculina.

**Ikki**: O que você disse, velho?

**Shina**: Vamos parar de discutir e vamos embora!

**Saori**: Entrem logo no ônibus!

**Afrodite**: Que ônibus pequeno!

**Saori**: É do tamanho certo. São 22 lugares e eu vou dirigir, assim vai sobrar 1 lugar. Agora cala a boca e entra logo.

O ônibus era bem confortável. Poltronas reclináveis e macias. Elas estavam organizadas assim: Eram duas fileiras com 5 pares de poltronas e no fim do corredor haviam outras duas. Ao todo eram 22 lugares. Eles se organizaram assim (conta-se da primeira poltrona até a última): na fileira 1 ficaram Seiya e Marin, Shina e June, Afrodite e Aldebaran, Miro ficou sentado sozinho, Saga e Kanon. Na fileira 2, Ikki e Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga, Kamus e Shaka, Dhoko e Shura, Aioria e Aioros. Mú e Máscara da Morte ficaram nas duas poltronas no fim do corredor.

**Saori**: Todos prontos?

**Kamus**: Você é a única que tem que estar pronta.

**Saori**: Arrogante, ignorante e grosso!

**Kamus**: Num precisa ficar falando da minha intimidade pra todo mundo.

**Saori**: Como você é engraçadinho, Kamus! Vamos partir!!

Saori deu a partida. Ela estava saindo do Santuário quando Seiya fez uma observação.

**Seiya**: Ih! Tem televisão nesse ônibus! Liga no canal 7.

**Máscara**: As televisões dos ônibus não recebem transmissão dos canais que você assiste em casa, seu burro alado! Aqui só funciona vídeo-cassete.

**Seiya**: Eu num sabia.

**Saga**: Tem alguma fita ai?

**Saori**: Num é vídeo-cassete, é DVD.

**Saga**: Do jeito que você é mão-de-vaca, sem querer te ofender Aldebaran, eu pensei que era vídeo-cassete.

**Aldebaran**: Obrigado por lembrar de mim, Saga.

**Saga**: De nada! Qual DVD que tem?

**Saori**: Tem alguns perto da poltrona do Seiya. Vê quais são, Seiya!

**Mú**: O Seiya não sabe ler. Deixa que a Marin lê!

**Marin**: Deixa eu ver, Angra, Alicia Papadoupolos, Aquiles alguma coisa que eu num sei falar e Queen.

**Afrodite**: COLOCA O QUEEN!!!!! EU AMO O FRED!!!!! QUERIA SER COMO ELE!!

**Shura**: Artisticamente você não é nada parecido com ele, ele canta muito e você não canta nada. Mas no pessoal você é igual, ambos são bem "alegres".

**Mú**: Queen não!! Coloca Angra, é bem melhor!

**Aldebaran**: Concordo com o Mú, e ainda por cima é uma banda brasileira.

**Shina**: Eu quero escutar Alicia Papadoupolos.

**Shaka**: Vai ficar quererendo. Coloca Angra!

**Shura**: Eu quero ouvir Queen!

**Marin**: Eu também quero ouvir Queen!

**Miro**: Prefiro o Aquiles alguma coisa.

**Dhoko**: Sempre tem um babaca pra contrariar! Você nem sabe quem é esse cara.

**Miro**: Como você mesmo disse: Tem sempre um babaca pra contrariar.

**Máscara**: Eu quero ouvir Iron Maiden!

**Aioria**: Iron Maiden não tem.

**Máscara**: Mas eu quero.

**Kanon**: mas não tem.

**Shiryu**: Eu escolho Alicia Papadoupolos.

Começa uma grande gritaria. Máscara da Morte já estava quase saindo no tapa com Aioria e Kanon, Aldebaran gritava só pra confundir mais ainda, Afrodite arrancava os cabelos pra defender seu amado Fred e Marin tentava alfabetizar Seiya.

**Marin**: Então o som fica assim: Angra. Entendeu?

**Seiya**: Porque o nome desse primeiro rabisco....

**Marin**: Letra.

**Seiya**: Isso mesmo. Por que o nome dessa letra ai é "a"?

**Marin**: É "a" porque é "a".

**Seiya**: Quem decidiu que seria assim?

**Marin**: Não sei.

**Seiya**: Se você não sabe, como ta tentando me ensinar?

**Marin**: Seiya.

**Seiya**: Que?

**Marin**: Olhe para a janela.

**Seiya**: Pra que?

**Marin**: Olhe para a janela.

Seiya vira e fica olhando para a janela que estava fechada.

**Seiya**: Assim? –disse ele ainda olhando para a janela.

**Marin**: Assim mesmo. O que você vê lá fora?

**Seiya**: Muitas coisas.

**Marin**: Não seria legal se tudo isso sumisse?

**Seiya**: Não sei, só testando pra ver.

**Marin**: Eu posso fazer isso.

**Seiya**: Pode mesmo?

**Marin**: Posso.

**Seiya**: Como?

**Marin**: Assim! – Marin segura a cabeça de Seiya e bate com força na janela. Ele desmaia na mesma hora. – Viu? Acho que não viu.

Os outros ainda estavam discutindo qual show eles iriam ver quando Saori, já muito irritada, fez um movimento brusco com o ônibus, assustando a todos, e gritou:

**Saori**: CALADOS! NINGUÉM VAI VER DVD NENHUM!

Todos ficaram calados, ela estava furiosa, ela olhava para cada um com um olhar sedento de sangue. O olhar era cada vez mais assustador, encarava todos.

**June**: Saori... – disse num tom bem baixo.

**Saori**: O QUE É?

**June**: Cuidado com o poste.

Saori ficou olhando para trás esse tempo todo, mas não havia parado o ônibus que estava indo diretamente contra um poste. Ela virou o ônibus para não bater no poste, quase atropelou duas mulheres e quase bateu em um carro. Máscara da Morte e Mú haviam caído no corredor, Afrodite estava no colo de Aldebaran, Kanon e Saga estavam abraçados.

**Motorista do carro**: TA FICANDO MALUCO? QUASE BATEU NO MEU CARRO!

Saori abriu a janela do ônibus, colocou o corpo pra fora e começou a discutir.

**Saori**: FICA QUIETO! TA PENSANDO QUE TA FALANDO COM QUEM?

**Motorista**: Ah, tinha que ser uma mulher no volante! Pra fazer tanta merda assim.

Marin, Shina, June e Afrodite abrem as outras janelas e entram na confusão.

**June**: Ta se achando muito macho discutindo com uma mulher só.

**Shina**: Quero ver encarar quatro.

**Afrodite**: EU TO AQUI TAMBÉM!!

**Shina**: Desculpe, Afrodite. Quero ver encarar quatro mulheres e meia.

**Marin**: Por que quatro e meia?

**Afrodite**: Porque eu sou uma "quase" mulher. Só falta tirar de baixo e colocar em cima!

**Saga**: Falta cortar o que te torna homem e aplicar silicone, não é?

**Afrodite**: Isso mesmo!

**Miro**: O Saga ta bem informado do assunto.

**Kanon**: Ta duvidando da virilidade do meu irmão?

**Miro**: Imagina!

As mulheres e a quase mulher ainda estavam discutindo com o motorista.

**Motorista**: Já que vocês se acham tão boas no volante, vamos disputar uma corrida pela cidade.

**Saori**: Isso mesmo! Daqui até o estádio olímpico.

**Motorista**: Estamos longe do estádio, você vai conseguir chegar lá viva?

**Saori**: Claro que vou!

**Kamus**: Meninas, fiquem calmas! Não façam uma besteira dessa!

**Shina**: Cala a boca, Kamus! Nós vamos vencer essa corrida.

**Aioria**: Marin, você é uma pessoa inteligente, não faça isso!

**Marin**: Calado!

**Aioros**: Não tem jeito!

**Kanon**: Saga, foi muito bom ser seu irmão!

**Saga**: Eu digo o mesmo, Kanon! – os dois se abraçaram e começaram a chorar.

**Aioria**: Aioros! Dá-me um abraço, irmão! – os dois também se abraçam e choram.

**Máscara**: Mú!

**Mú**: Sai pra lá Máscara da Morte! Eu num vou te abraçar!

**Máscara**: Não é isso! Eu também não quero te abraçar. Só quero falar que se nós sairmos vivos dessa, o que eu acho impossível, eu prometo pagar o conserto da armadura de Câncer.

**Mú**: Ah, até que enfim! Depois de me enrolar por tanto tempo.

**Máscara**: Desculpe!

**Mú**: Quem diria! Máscara da Morte pedindo desculpas.

**Máscara**: Eu sei que foi errado o que eu fiz.

**Mú**: As pessoas se revelam quando estão com o pé na cova. Ah esquece isso! Dá um abraço, amigão! – os dois também se abraçam.

Logo todos estavam se abraçando e chorando. Aldebaran abraçava, ou esmagava, Shaka e Miro ao mesmo tempo, Shun chorava tanto que Ikki estava encharcado, e as meninas ainda estavam discutindo.

**Marin**: Então vamos começar logo essa corrida.

**June**: Quero ver sua cara de perdedor no final!

**Shina**: Vamos largar no 3. 1, 2, 3!

O ônibus e o carro saem em disparada pelas ruas de Atenas!

Olá pessoal! Espero que gostem desses novos capítulos. Eu gostaria de agradecer a algumas pessoas que me ajudam muito a escrever. Talita, você é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida, EU TE AMO! Renato (Aioria), meu companheiro! Marina, menina você é demais e tem que voltar a escrever! Milla que em pouco tempo se tornou uma das minhas melhores amigas! Juli, minha professora favorita! Leandro, o Grande Mestre que foi um dos primeiros a gostar de uma fic minha! Bebel, minha companheira musical que é uma das melhores escritoras daqui! Sukky, mais um rostinho novo que promete escrever muitas fics de ótima qualidade! Marfisa, pouco tempo que conversamos mas poderia passar muito tempo com você! Márcia, que também vive me cobrando os capítulos da fic! Leona, estou aguardando uma hentai de CDZ escrita por você! Gostaria também de agradecer a outras pessoas que comentaram e que eu não tive oportunidade de conversar!

Ufa! Acho que lembrei de todos! Espero agradecer a muitos outros da próxima vez!

Beijos, galera!


	6. Aventuras pelas ruas de Atenas

**Capítulo VI – Aventuras nas ruas de Atenas**

Os competidores largaram. O carro rival tomou a frente por ser mais ágil e de fácil controle. O ônibus de Saori não era tão rápido, mas a raiva da motorista era tanta que o ônibus parecia um automóvel preparado para corridas.

**Marin**: Mais rápido Saori! Ele vai se distanciar demais!

**Saori**: Esse ônibus maldito não quer ir mais rápido!

**Shina**: Dá seu jeito! Eu não quero perder pra esse homem!

Saori continua acelerando e eleva o cosmo. O ônibus, não sei como, entende a raiva da motorista e começa a ficar mais rápido.

**June**: Agora sim nós temos chances de vitória!

O carro rival ficava cada vez mais próximo. Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam desesperados pois Saori não diminuía a velocidade nem pra fazer curvas.

**Saga**: Pára com essa doideira!

**Aldebaran**: O Saga ta certo! Parem com isso!

**Miro**: Nós vamos acabar morrendo de vez!

**Mú**: É, dessa vez não vai ter Atena nenhuma pra nos reviver!

**Afrodite**: Deixem de frescura!

**Kamus**: Olha quem fala!

**Afrodite**: Na hora de competir eu sou muito macho!

**Todos**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Marin**: Cuidado, agora vamos entrar num trecho com muitas curvas!

**Todos**: NÃO!!!!!

**Shina**: Estamos quase passando a frente! Mais rápido!

**June**: Cuidado com a curva!

**Shaka**: Cuidado com o outro carro que não tem nada com essa disputa!

**Aioria**: Cuidado com o poste!

**Shura**: Cuidado com o hidrante!

**Kanon**: Cuidado com a velha!

Em um só movimento Saori consegue desviar do carro, do poste, do hidrante e da pobre coitada da velhinha que estava na calçada! Com o movimento todos foram jogados contra um lado do ônibus.

**Shiryu**: Segura o Seiya, ele vai cair pela janela!

Seiya, que ainda estava desacordado, quase cai por uma janela que estava aberta, mas Dhoko e Máscara da Morte o seguram e puxam de volta para ônibus.

**Afrodite**: Vamos ultrapassa-lo!

Saori coloca a cara pra fora da janela e grita:

**Saori**: COMA POEIRA MISERÁVEL!!!!!! – ela mostra a língua pra ele.

**June**: Agora é só manter a liderança até o estádio!

**Marin**: Mas não pode diminuir! Continue acelerando!

**Aioros**: Ai meu Zeus! Era o que eu menos queria ouvir!

**Kamus**: É nossa última noite de vida!

**Miro**: Só um milagre pra nos salvar!

Miro termina sua frase e o ônibus começa a diminuir.

**Afrodite**: O que houve? Por que estamos devagar?

**Marin**: Saori, o que houve?

**Saori**: QUE RAIVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A GASOLINA ACABOU!!!!!!!!

**Mulheres e Afrodite**: O QUE?????

**Homens**: Graças a Zeus!

O ônibus pára completamente e o carro rival chega do lado e provoca.

**Motorista**: O que houve, mocinhas? Sem combustível? Isso é bem típico de mulher, mulher não presta pra dirigir mesmo!

**Saori**: Miserável!

**Motorista**: Vou deixa-las aqui e vou me divertir! Boa volta pra casa! – e foi embora.

**Shina**: Não acredito que perdemos!

**Marin**: Não vamos conseguir chegar a tempo pra assistir a cerimônia de abertura.

**June**: É! Vamos voltar pro santuário.

**Afrodite**: Como?

**Saori**: Chegou a hora dos cavaleiros mostrarem sua lealdade à Atena. – olhou para os cavaleiros que tinham uma aparência de alívio, mas logo voltaram a se desesperar.

**Miro**: Lá vem!

**Saori**: Os vagabundos ai! Todo mundo descendo pra empurrar.

**Ikki**: Ta brincando, não ta?

**Saori**: Anda logo, todo mundo descendo pra empurrar o ônibus até o santuário. Só vou liberar as amazonas, o Seiya porque está desmaiado e o Afrodite. O resto desce.

**Kanon**: Até o santuário?

**Saori**: É!

**Kanon**: No cruzeiro de luxo de Poseidon nunca aconteciam coisas como essa.

**Saori**: Sem resmungar, lagartixa marinha! Agora você está sob minhas ordens.

**Kanon**: Quem disse?

**Saori**: Eu! Agora desce logo!

Todos os cavaleiros, com exceção daqueles que Saori liberou do castigo, desceram do ônibus.

**Aldebaran**: Vamos lá pessoas. Até o santuário!

**Máscara**: Manda o Mú empurrar com telecinese.

Uma voz vinda do ônibus é ouvida. Era Saori.

**Saori**: Sem telecinese, quero todos empurrando.

**Máscara**: Maldita!

**Shura**: É o jeito! Vamos logo!

Todos eles começam a empurrar o ônibus. Saori ia guiando enquanto as amazonas e Afrodite conversavam. Eles já estavam empurrando há quase dez minutos quando um carro conversível pára ao lado do ônibus. Nele estavam três garotas no banco da frente. A motorista tinha cabelos ondulados loiros escuros que se estendiam abaixo dos ombros, pele bem clara e olhos verdes. A garota que estava entre as duas tinha cabelos negros lisos que também se estendiam pelos ombros, pele morena e olhos castanhos. A última tinha cabelos ondulados que iam até o meio das costas, loiro com pontas rosas, sua pele era branquinha e seus olhos eram castanhos.

**Sukky**: Olá, meninos! – disse a garota de cabelos loiros com pontas rosas

**Todos**: Olá!

**Milla**: O que fazem aqui trabalhando a essa hora? – perguntou a garota de cabelos negros.

**Saga**: É uma longa história! A única coisa que posso dizer é que estamos aqui trabalhando sem vontade.

**Mariana**: Se é uma história longa e vocês não querem trabalhar, podemos sair para algum lugar, ai vocês podem nos contar a história.

**Aldebaran**: Seria uma honra!

**Milla**: Mas como podem ver, só tem lugar pra três no banco de trás.

**Mariana**: Então só levaremos três de vocês, nós somos somente três meninas mesmo!

**Sukky**: Cada uma de nós escolherá um.

Cada cavaleiro fez sua reza para ser escolhido. Enquanto isso Saori e os outros estavam se perguntando porque haviam parado, mas pensaram que os cavaleiros estavam descansando um pouco.

**Sukky**: Eu escolho o de cabelos azuis.

**Kamus**: Eu?

**Sukky**: Não!

**Saga e Kanon**: Eu?

**Sukky**: Não!

**Miro**: Eu?

**Sukky**: É você sim, bonitão!

**Miro**: Não se arrependerá da escolha.

**Sukky**: Estou vendo pela sua cara.

Miro pula dentro do carro.

**Milla**: Eu escolho o loirinho.

**Hyoga**: Eu?

**Milla**: Claro que não! Ele! – aponta para Shaka.

**Shaka**: Que sorte ter sido escolhido pela mais bela de vocês!

**Milla**: E você é o mais belo entre eles! – deu um sorriso.

**Mariana**: Eu não acho que ele seja o mais bonito. Eu escolherei o mais bonito, aquele de cabelos roxos.

**Aioros**: Escolheu a Saori?!

**Mú**: Sou eu, seu idiota! – dando um soco em Aioros.

**Mariana**: Você sim, vamos nos divertir um pouco!

**Mú**: Será a melhor noite da sua vida, minha bela donzela!

**Mariana**: Quanta gentileza! – disse com o rosto vermelho.

**Kanon**: Não tem espaço pra mais um não? Eu não me importo de ficar na mala!

**Shaka**: Sinto muito, Kanon. Vocês ainda têm um longo caminho pela frente!

**Mú**: Tchau pra vocês! Aproveitem a noite!

**Miro**: Tchau, feiosos!

Eles vão embora com as garotas, deixando os outros com muita raiva.

**Shura**: Malditos!

**Kamus**: Eu ainda tinha esperanças!

**Aldebaran**: Vamos parar de reclamar.

**Kanon**: Não acredito que nos deixaram aqui!

**Aioros**: Depois eu que sou o traidor!

**Saori**: O que vocês estão fazendo?

**Marin**: Andem! Quere ir pra casa!

**Saori**: Espere! – olhou para os lados – Onde estão Mú, Miro e Shaka?

**Shun**: Foram embora!

**Saori**: Pra onde?

**Shiryu**: Não sabemos.

**June**: Foram a pé?

**Dhoko**: Não. Três garotas param com um carro e levaram os três.

**Shina**: Foram seqüestrados?

**Saori**: Eu não pago resgate!

**Saga**: Foram por vontade própria.

**Saori**: Traidores!

**Kanon**: Nós tentamos impedir, lembramos da imagem de Atena, do dever que eles tinham de sempre obedecer às ordens de Atena.

**Máscara**: Mas eles não ligaram e foram embora.

**Aioros**: Elas queriam nos levar também.

**Aioria**: Mas sabemos do nosso dever e ficamos para levar a gloriosa Atena até seu belo santuário.

**Aldebaran**: Isso mesmo! Nós ficamos por você, Atena!

Saori olha desconfiada e abre um sorriso.

**Saori**: Esses são os melhores cavaleiros que um deus poderia ter! Quando chegarmos ao santuário eu vou agradecer com um jantar especial! Ficaram por mim, podendo ir embora!

**Aioros**: Somos leais! Não fomos com elas!

**Shun**: Não foram porque elas não escolheram vocês.

**Saori**: Como é?

**Shun**: Eles não foram porque elas disseram que só levariam três, então escolheram Mú, Miro e Shaka.

**Saori**: Então foi isso!

**Shun**: Tava todo mundo rezando pra ser escolhido, só faltava chorar. Kanon até pediu pra ir na mala.

**Kanon**: MALDITO!!!!!!!!!! VOCÊ E ESSA BOCA GRANDE!!!!!!!!

**Saori**: Quer dizer que vocês foram rejeitados!

**Aioros**: Rejeitados, porém leais!

**Shura**: Quem é você pra falar de lealdade? Ela ta ai nos enchendo e a culpa é sua que salvou ela.

**Saori**: Pelo menos tenho três cavaleiros galãs e o resto é um bando de rejeitados feiosos!

**Shiryu**: É a lealdade que conta!

**Saori**: Vocês teriam ido se não tivessem sido rejeitados! Por isso, empurrem logo essa porcaria de ônibus até o santuário. RÁPIDO!!!!!

Saori volta para o ônibus seguida das amazonas e de Afrodite.

**Shura**: Maldita reencarnação de Atena!

**Dhoko**: Vamos abandona-la aqui!

**Aioria**: Mas ela vai vir atrás de nós!

**Dhoko**: Eu tenho um plano, mas vou precisar da ajuda do Kamus.

**Kamus**: Pode falar!

**Dhoko**: É simples e rápido. Faça isso.....

**Kamus**: Entendi!

Kamus pára diante do ônibus e eleva o cosmo. Ele usa a técnica Execução Aurora e congela o ônibus inteiro impedindo Saori e os demais de saírem.

**Aioria**: Assim elas vão morrer congeladas!

**Máscara**: Que nada! O dragão de escama roxo deve estar cuspindo fogo lá dentro. Vamos rápido antes que o gelo derreta!

**Saga**: Vamos pro santuário?

**Todos**: Sim!

Os cavaleiros saem correndo deixando Saori, June, Marin, Shina, Afrodite e Seiya, que ainda estava desmaiado, para trás.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente esse capítulo ficou pronto. Gostaria de deixar bem claro que eu não tenho essa idéia de mulher não presta pra dirigir, coloquei isso pra ficar mais engraçado, eu não sou assim, muito pelo contrário. Esse capítulo foi escrito as pressas por isso não está engraçado! Espero poder melhorar nos próximos!

As três meninas que aparecem nesse capítulo são homenagens a três escritoras que eu admiro muito! Talita Sagittarius, Milla-Chan e Sukky! Gostaria de ter homenageado outras que eu também admiro, mas não faltará oportunidade!

Isso é tudo! Espero que gostem!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Rafael (Mú)


End file.
